


Steal from Tony Stark? Please.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amut, F/M, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney tries to steal Tony's Tech, but it turns into something else completely. [WIP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal from Tony Stark? Please.

Whitney sat on the arm of Parker’s chair, sipping a glass of wine while he watched TV. She thought about what Justin had said, about not being able to use the blueprints of the Iron Man suit without all the tech. She glanced down at Parker’s hand on her thigh and rolled her eyes, getting up and setting the glass down.

“Where’re you going?” He asked her, standing up and following her to the elevator.

“Out.” She replied simply, stepping in, Parker following like a puppy.

“Can I ask where?”

“You can ask, but I won’t tell you.”

He rolled his eyes and rode with her down to her apartment, stepping out and following her to her door only to have it slammed in his face.

She needed the rest of the tech. And she’d make sure Tony gave it to her this time. She suited up and put her mask on, loading up her weapons and sticking a hard-drive into her belt. She didn’t want to see Parker, so she took the fire escape and made her way to Tony’s.

She doubted he’d had any time to upgrade security, so she repeated her steps the first time, cutting the security feed and shutting JARVIS off. She kicked in the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor, making her way quickly down to the lab. It was locked, and he wasn’t in there.  
“Fucker.” She muttered, making her way back up the stairs and through the house. As she got closer to the bedroom, she heard the sound of running water. She smirked under her mask; she couldn’t believe her luck. She pulled out one of her guns and held it at the ready, creeping slowly into the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Tony had spent the past few days trying to recover what had been stolen from him, to no avail. He was tired of getting the same results, hour after hour, day after day. Even JARVIS hadn't been any help, and the AI could always find a way to do so. He had been up for over 72 hours and all he wanted to do right now was take out his frustration on something, but since he couldn't he opted for a shower.

Stripping, tossing his clothes wherever they may fall, he headed into the bathroom absentmindedly leaving the door open as he started the water. Yawning, he stepped under the stream, almost moaning at the feeling of the hot water. He reached for the soap and begun to run it along his body.

The room was a little foggy, but Whitney could still see Tony’s silhouette through the shower doors. She crept over to it slowly, steadily, her eyes never leaving his form. She pressed her back against the shower wall his back was facing and took a few moments to breathe before coming around, opening the shower door and sticking her gun through it, aiming it at his temple.

“I hope you’ve got a towel ready, babe.”  
He froze at her voice, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." He said loudly, turning to look at her. He glared at her for a few moments, biting back a growl before narrowing his eyes and turning to be under the water again. Is she wanted to do this, fine. But it sure as fucking hell was going to wait until he got the shampoo out of his hair.

She stared at him for a moment and blinked, unable to comprehend what he was doing. She raised her gun again and raised her voice an octave. “What are you doing? I have a fucking gun to your head, get the fuck outta there.” She cocked it back and glared at him down the barrel. 

Smirking at the confusion in her voice, just continues doing what he was doing. "The fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a damn shower. You and your gun can wait, believe me, it's not the worst thing in the world. I've been trying to clean up your mess for days, so kindly excuse me when I say this but, they're more important things than you right now. For example, my shower.   
She screwed up her face and let out a little growl, grabbing him hard by his wet hair and yanking him roughly out of the shower, tossing him to the ground and throwing a towel on top of him. “Let’s get one thing straight, Tony. The person with the gun is in charge. And for now, that’s me.”

He looked up at her and calmly stood up and walked over to the shower, taking his time. He reached to turn the water off but thought twice about it and grinned. Hell, she wasn't going to kill him yet, so why no have a bit of fun about it? He grasped the showerhead and turned around to drench her with water, his grin still on his face. After he was done, he reached in and turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist and begun to walk away from her.

“Ah!” She looked down at herself as he wet her and just glared at him in a silent rage. She let him walk out of the bathroom before walking up behind him and jabbing the butt of the gun into the back of his neck where it met his spine and he jerked forward, giving her the opportunity to elbow him in the jaw and kick her leg up and around to his neck, sending him down ass first into the floor.

Grunting as he hit the floor, he took a deep breath and spotted her foot. Smirking he quickly reached out and grasped her ankle, tugging roughly so she would fall down, but what he didn't expect is where she would fall.

She felt his hand around her ankle a bit too late, and when he pulled her down she twisted to get out, only to fall on top of him., her head hitting the floor between his shoulder and head. She grunted as pushed herself up on top of him, blinking at him for a second before shifting onto her knees and grabbing at his wrists to pin him down.

He relaxed, grinning at her. "Oh, baby. You know I love it rough." He paid no attention to her grip on his wrists or her rage; he just smirked and watched her.

She snarled at him, letting go of his wrist in her right hand and punching him hard across his jaw, his lip splitting on his teeth. She glared down at him, ignoring the quickening of her heartbeat when she noticed all the blood on his face. “How’s that for rough, babe?”

Growling his hand quickly shot up to grab her hair, keeping his fingers tangled in the tresses, roughly pulling her head back as he twisted his leg around hers to flip them over. Tony let all of his weight fall on her, taking no action to hold himself up. His fingers still grasping her hair, "It's fucking amazing." He replied, chuckling darkly, a bit of blood dropping from his lip.

She grunted out her air supply as he let all his weight fall on top of her, looking up at him with a displeased look in her eyes but a smirk on her face. Lucky he couldn’t see it. She could see the blood dripping from his mouth and guessed it was falling onto the chest of her suit. She put her hands and feet flat on the ground and tried to buck him off her with her hips.

He narrowed his eyes when she tried to get out from underneath her and tugged on her hair hard. "No you fucking don't." He growled out, hating himself for reacting to her being under him. "We're playing by my rules now, sweetheart."

She half grunted, half moaned as he yanked on her hair, her hands going to the back of his shoulders. She dug her fingernails into them and tried to jerk him to the side so she could roll them over again, but to avail. She smirked at him through her mask , her left leg trying to wriggle out from underneath him. “You know I’ve never been one to follow rules, Anthony.”

Tony smirked and kept a tight hold on her, almost closing his eyes when she cut his back with her sharp nails, instinctively bucking against her hips, revealing his masochistic pleasure in what she's doing. "I think this time you will, Whitney" Whispers to her, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

She bit her lip as he bucked against her, forcing her eyes to stay open and quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Oh really? What makes you think I would change so suddenly?” She replied in a low voice, her nails raking slow and hard down his bare back.

Bits his lip hard to keep himself from groaning, drawing blood as he does so. Exhales slowly, glaring at her, deciding not to answer her question. After making sure that she wouldn't be able to move he reached up with his other hand and tugged her mask away, tossing it aside. "You get to see my expressions, I get to see yours."

She tried her best to move her head away, pushing him back the best she could but he still managed to take her mask off. She glared at him before smirking, her tongue running over her bottom lip. “Thought you didn’t like looking at me?” She managed to finally wriggle her left leg free, quickly wrapping it around him. She ran her hands down the side of his torso and back up to his shoulders, gripping onto them again and looking at him, waiting for the right moment to try and flip them back over.

He settled his hips over hers snugly, almost grinding against her. He cockily raises his eyebrow, smirking at her as leaned down to whisper into her ear, "We both know that one's a lie." Tony bit her ear lobe before running his tongue over the ridges.

She let out a whimpered moan, digging her nails into his shoulders and dragging them down to his arms. She tilted her head further to the side and bit her lip, her eyes slipping shut. “You’re going to get off me, Tony Stark…” She turned back to face him, looking at him with inviting eyes. 

"Oh, am I?" He bit her neck roughly, almost drawing blood. "I don't think you want me to, actually." Grinning, he rocked his hips against hers after he heard her moan. "But I'll tell you what. I'll get you off, instead."

She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, jerking her head and pulling him down to sink her teeth into his neck, lapping the blood up with her tongue and wrapping her legs around his waist, finally having the opportunity to flip them around. She took his wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head, pressed all her weight on top of him. “No, I don’t think you will. I’ve come for the real blueprints, Tony. Not that shit you gave me the first time. And I’m not leaving without them.” She smirked down at him, knowing full well that he’d be able to buck her off if he wanted to, but that was another question entirely. 

He groaned loudly when she bit him, not expecting her to flip them. He stared up at her, a smirk playing about his lips as he took into account the blood on her lips and her heavy breathing. "If I'm not getting what I want, Whitney. Neither are you." Licking his lips, he tasted his own blood, yet he still arched up ever so slightly against her.

She chuckled and leaned in closer to him, her hips grinding ever so slightly down on his. “Oh, you want me, do you?” She licked the blood off her lips and teeth and grinned. “Wouldn’t think it… after all our history…” She looked him in the eyes and smiled crookedly, pushing her body down into his.

He growled softly, staring at her intensely. "What can I say? The sex was good." He grinned widely, bucking up against her hips, not enough to push her off but enough for him to move against her.

She mimicked his grin when she felt him underneath her. “Mm, it really was…” She rolled her hips down on his slowly, letting go of his wrists and dragging her nails down his arms to his chest, walking her fingers to his arc and tapping it. “But now that I have you right where I want you, I could just take this and be done with you.” She looked at him; challenging him to take control.

"Mmmm, you wouldn't know what to do with it if you get it." Cocking an eyebrow he ran his hands over her stomach, up to her breasts to roughly pinch her nipples through her shirt. He quickly maneuvered them, rolling over again so she was underneath him. "Either use those fucking hands or keep them where I can see 'em."

“Maybe not, but I can think of others that would.” She smirked and bit her lip as he felt his hands run over her body through her catsuit. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when he reversed their positions, grunting when her back hit the floor. She looked at him slyly, running her hands up his arms and down the sides of his torso, taking off the towel around his waist and throwing it over her head. “Yes ma’am.” She snickered, flicking her tongue across the bottom of her teeth and grinning.

He exhaled slowly, staring at her. "You just love playing with fire, don't you?" He reached down to grip her thigh, pulling it up against his side so he could fit between her legs directly. "Ma'am? I'll show you ma'am" He said to her, his voice husky with arousal as he slowly began to rock his hips against hers.

She did nothing to stop her moan escaping her lips when he pushed himself against her. “Ugh, take this fucking suit off….” She pushed her chest up towards him, urging him to unzip it. Fuck the suit; Osborn could do his own dirty work. 

He smirked down at her as he reached for the zipper, slowly unzipping it. All the while he didn't stop undulating against her, his other hand gripping her leg hard enough to bruise, but that didn't deter him.

She rolled her body up and down as the zipper fell lower and lower. She roughly pulled her arms out of it and pushed it to her hips as best she could with him on top of her. She gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up a little so she could suck on the bite mark she had left. She looked towards the bathroom and pushed her hair away from her neck, looking at the already fading bite mark on her own neck. She whispered huskily into his ear. “If you want to mark me, Tony, you’re gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder…”

He reluctantly moved back a bit to pull the suit off all the way. "God, I fucking love these catsuits. No one ever wears a bra or panties when they have it on." Grins and runs his hand over her chest, tweaking her nipple. He closed his eyes when she kissed his neck, barely registering the comment he made until a few moments later. His eyes popped open and he reached up to tangle his hand through her hair, pulling her head to the side as he leaned down to kiss her neck before sucking on her skin roughly.

“Mmmm….” She groaned as he kissed and sucked on her neck, digging her nails into the bottom of his shoulder blades and pulling him down closer. She wrapped her left leg around his back, pulling him in closer.

He continued to suck on her neck, biting down hard, tasting the metallic tang of her blood. Pulling back slightly to admire his work he smirked and reached down to hold onto her leg. Now with no barrier between them, he felt her wetness and moaned under his breath, rubbing himself against her, teasingly. 

She shuddered at his touch and teasing, a strained moan escaping her. “You know…” she swallowed, looking him in the eye. “I think you like torturing me a little too much…”

"What makes you think that?" Grins and does it again, his movements against her growing faster and rougher, but he doesn't enter her. He reached up to pinch her nipple hard, roughly rolling the bud between his fingers.

“Unnnnnguuuhhh I dunno, that?” She tilted her head back and pushed her chest up toward his. “Although I suppose you deserve to… after all the torturing sessions I’ve had with you….” She looked at him and grinned wickedly before frowning. “You’re not bleeding enough….” She gripped the back of his neck and shoulder and flipped him on his back next to her. She crawled over him, and quickly raked her fingernails down his chest, leaving a deep red mark, a few spots of blood appearing.

"Fuck! I love it when you rough me up, Whitney. It just...turns me the fuck on, so badly." He threw his head back as he pinched her nipples again, roughly. He moaned at the feel of her clawing his back, moaning loudly. "I'm not? Well, we need to fix that" 

Oh my God, is he serious? She didn’t need to be told twice. She sat up on his stomach, gripping his hair in her left hand and punching him hard in the face with her right, blood splattering from his mouth. “Hnng, fuck I love how you look when you bleed…” She dragged her nails from the back of his scalp down to his neck, gripping it tightly. She leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Do you want me to choke you, Tony?” 

He moaned her name, nodding. "Yes. Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

She chuckled and shook her head a little, tightening her grip on him, just enough for him not to pass out. She tilted his head to the side so she could bite along his neck, sucking on it roughly from time to time. 

Gasping, he closed his eyes in euphoric bliss. "Fuuuuck." he moaned loudly.

She pulled away a little, not letting her grip loosen up as she shifted from his stomach to his hips, looking at his face as she slid herself down onto him, moaning as she did so and began rocking her hips slowly.

 

He half glared up at her when he felt her move, but closed his eyes in pleasure as she begun to move against his body. He reached down to grip her hips, bruising her skin as he did so. Licking his lips, he arched his back up slightly, moaning softly.

 

She put her other hand around his neck and squeezed, rocking her hips faster. This was fucking brilliant. At this rate, she’d be able to get a fuck out of him and kill him. 

 

Tony's eyes rolled back a bit, his grip on her tightening as he thrust up roughly. His breath was choppy, shortened, yet he didn't care at this point. It felt too good to give a fuck. He reached up with one hand to roughly knead her breast.

 

Whitney kept an eye on him from time to time, her head lolling back and her lips parted in a silent moan. She leant in a little closer when she felt his hand on her breast, putting more pressure to his throat unknowingly. 

 

He pinched her nipple roughly before moving his hand to her arm, tugging ever so slightly, in warning. His other hand crept down to where their bodies were joined; slipping his hand between them he began to vigorously rub her clit.

 

She cried out and jerked her hips down onto his when she felt his hand go between them, groaning into his chest. She moved one hand from his neck to his hair, gripping it hard and forcing his head back. She looked at the drying blood on his lips and dragged her tongue over his bottom lip a few times.

 

He quickly bit down on her lip when she leaned down, one hand moving against her clit as his other hand toyed with her breast. He ran his thumb rail over her nipple, scratching her.

 

She jerked away as he scratched her nipple, his teeth cutting her lip. She glared down at him as she tightened her grip on both his neck and his hair, slamming his head into the floor hard. The blood from her lips dripped onto his and she smiled wickedly, leaning back down to bite and suck at his bottom lip.

He pinched her nipple roughly, once more, before he dropped his hand to her waist, his other hand grazing over her clit before grasping her hips, tightening his grip on her. Just as she met his thrust again, he pushed himself up and off the floor, ignoring the euphoric lightheadedness he experienced, and managed to turn them over again, her pinned underneath him.  
Whitney let out a surprised little squeal when she felt herself being bucked and moved around, her hands flying instinctively to steady herself as she fell back, Tony on top of her once again. Her head hit the floor hard and bounced up against it and her eyes flew open to meet Tony's; it was apparent that he was in need of oxygen. "Damn," she muttered, kicking her legs up to wrap around his waist. "I almost had you."

Panting harshly, he knew that by the next morning there would be apparent marks about his neck, but why the fuck would he care? As soon as she opened her mouth, he murmured to her "Shut the fuck up," before dipping his head down to catch her lips in a rough kiss, pushing his tongue against hers as he slowed his pace down and roughly slamming his hips against hers.

Whitney moaned into his mouth, one hand snaking up into his hair and gripped it tightly. She kissed him back, breathing heavily though her nose as felt his length inside her, crying out when he slammed into her a little too hard.

He sucked her lower lip into his mouth before biting down, flicking his tongue out then pulling away to kiss her neck, biting her skin harshly, kissing his way up to her ear, his hand maneuvering between their bodies to slide down so he could rub her clit slowly, whispering into her ear, "You're going to cum for me, aren't you? Fucking naughty, naughty girl." Smirking against her, he bit the crest of her ear, suckling softly.

Whitney grit her teeth to keep from moaning, glaring at the ceiling as she tilted her lips to his ear. "I'm not doing shit for you." she hissed against his ear, biting her lip hard to stop the whimper that escaped her but to no avail.

He chuckled, his voice much more husky now, as he circled the bud, closing his eyes, flicking his tongue out to trace the shell of her ear. "You want me to stop, then? I don't think you want me to, not when you're so fucking wet for me." He couldn't help but grin at the noise she made, pulling out of her slowly before harshly bringing his hips against hers, over and over again.

Whitney let out a strangled cry when he slammed into her, sliding one of her legs off his back and plan on the groting her foot firmly on the ground. "Uh, fuck you." she breathed, yanking his head back roughly and digging her nails into his bicep.  
Tony slid the pad of his finger over the nub and applying a little bit of pressure, "Mmm, you first." Smirking, he thrust into her, moving against her harder and faster as he strained against the hold she had in his hair, pressing his lips against hers in a desperate kiss, moaning softly at the pain her nails brought on.

Whitney squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her stomach tighten and her cunt begin to throb under his touch. "Oh, fuck..." she breathed, her hips tilting upward slowly as she felt her climax build up. "God I hate you..." she breathed, her grip slackening and becoming desperate.

Licking his lips, he kept rubbing her clit, grinning against her mouth, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, "Mmm," he hummed, pulling away slightly to slow his movements down as his hips undulated against hers fiercely. "You're about to cum for me, you can't hate me that much." Muttering softly, he rested his weight on his elbow at her chest level, his hand roaming over her breast, pinching her nipple.

"Unnngodfuckingdamn..." she groaned, jerking her hips up as her lips parted in a loud moan, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came. She gasped for breath as her body slackened around him and her cunt contracted almost painfully around him. "Fuck..."

His breath caught as she came, panting against her skin as he moved against her to prolong her orgasm, reaching up with his hand to hold himself up ever so slightly as he thrust against her faster, his movements growing jerky as he felt his muscles tighten with him impending orgasm. He ducked his head down to bite her shoulder as he finally came, tasting blood as he roughly slammed his hips against hers to ride it out. When he was finally spent, he let himself drop onto her, uncaringly. "Holy fuck."

Whitney grunted when he collapsed on top of her, trying to shove him off but just gave up in the end, one arm draped lazily across his shoulders and the other splayed on the floor above her head. "Mmh, God I missed that..."

Tony panted harshly, his eyes still closed as he tried to calm his breathing. "Fuck yeah, you missed it." He murmured, a cocky smirk plastered to his face. "By the way? JARVIS is programed to restart at every quarter hour, so good fucking luck with that." After he had his say, he turned his head to kiss her neck, trying not to chuckle.


End file.
